Mukami Little Sister
by KasyWolski27
Summary: watch as the Mukami brothers take in a witch that performed a spell, that allowed her half witch and half vampire blood to become a human turned vampire. They find the girl in their rose garden. She has no memories of the life she ran from. Watch how they adapt and grow from the loneliness that they have had since becoming vampires. I don't own Diabolic Lovers, Just the OC.
1. Chapter 1

The spell;

_She wasn't goanna allow her brother's to continue to treat her like their human livestock. She was half witch and half vampire. She was the offspring of a very powerful pure blood vampire here in the Northern of Japan aside from the Sakamaki family. Yes she was born more mortal then her half vampire brothers. Yes she healed a lot faster then the girls they brought home. But she still needed a daily 8oz of blood a day to live. Not like her brothers who feed when the thirst hit them. _

_She looked at bit marks that scattered across her shoulders as she stood in front of her full length mirrorin her room. They showed an angry red in contrast to her light complexion that was littered with freckles. The twins Daiji and Eiji took to much blood from her before school, causing her to black out and not able to attend the school they went to. Which gave her the opportunity to get as far as she could get from them. They always found away to hurt her even with out the use of their fangs. Glancing at the grimwald that she inherited from her mother at her passing. She found a spell that she could completely change who she was; looks, age, nearly the DNA of her blood; but it had a few drawbacks. Like it would make her completely vampuric, and lock away her magic, and cause her memory loss. She was fine with losing her magic and the horrible memories that she has of her torturer here. She also placed a teleporting spell on a necklace she got from her mother when she was small from a visit to a beautiful manor that reminded her of a birdcage with many windows. She thought about all her imprudence that she has been collecting as she walked to her closet to change. _

_A vial of her brothers blood, which coasted her a week of being his personal blood bank._

_white rosed herbs to make the change from dark hair to light._

_And a item that would lock her magic inside that she will never open again, a locket that could never open would work. _

_The pure vampire blood would make it so that she became a mortal turned vampire. From what her brothers and other pure bloods said, they smelled off to them. So having that scent would through them off if she ever ran into them after she ran away. Pulling on an ice blue sweater that left her shoulders and neck bare, she grabbed a pair of her white diamond printer tights and slid them over her legs. She looked between her black shirt and shorts internally debating about which to wear. Finally deciding on the shorts, which seemed more practical to run in. She rampaged around her sock dower to find her black knee socks with the thick bank of blue lace at the top. _

_Once dressed she walked over and grabbed an old gray purse and placed what she needed inside it; with her white rosed herds and blood mixed up and crocked in a bottle. She didn't need the mortar and pestle to crush and mix the items. She mixed them before she got ready for school that morning or evening since they went to night school. Putting the necklace around her neck she grabbed her gray calf high combat boots. She silently creped passes all the family familiars that served to clean and make the food in the manor. _

_As soon as she reached the front door, she ran. Letting her feet take her to the spot her and her mother used to perform spells on the nights of the full moon like that night was. She quickly worked since she only had about 20 minutes till the full moon reached its apex at midnight. The right time to perform every spell. She quickly grabbed the chocker that had the moon stone on a blue ribbon that had her transport spell ingrained for a one time use around her neck. She took out her chock and began to draw the symbols she always drew when she casted a spell under the moon. The symbol of the goddess; two crescent moons on each side of a full moon at the north, the blessing symbol; a crescent moon turned on its side with 3 diamonds hanging from it to the south, the protecting to the west and purification to the east. Then she found the rocks she prepared the night before with the symbols for spirit, fire, air, water, and earth drew upon them. She then drew the pentacle in the middle of her other symbols. She looked up at the moon, she had 5 minutes to place the stones and get ready. _

_She placed the stones, spirit under the goddess, fire to the northeast, air to the northwest, earth to the southeast, and water to the southwest. She stepped into the center as the moon reached the apex. The energy of the circle she casted causing her heart to beat rapidly, both in anticipation and in excitement. She was leaving her horrible life to start a new. _

_Believe in the Goddess;_

_Who creates the night._

_Believe in the wonder;_

_That stars and the moon show._

_Believe in the magic;_

_That flows throw from above. _

_I drink to become my Father;_

_Reject of thy mother._

_Free to walk the night; _

_Free of fear of my fathers blood._

_I agree to the life of blood not to know magic of my mother._

_Transcend!_

_Glancing at the vial between her fingers she held to the sky, which glowed a light blue, she knew the goddess granted the blessing to drink and be free of the tortures she left behind. As she drank the contents, she felt the weight of her magic leave her body. As the world began to go black she felt the pull of her last spell activate and she was gone. _

Yuma Mukami was already pissed after running into Shu Sakamaki in the halls sleeping again, and then at dinner when Kou grabbed the last shrimp tempura he had his eyes on. As he walked to his vegetable garden to check the tomato's to see which plant to pick from the next morning, he punched a wall causing a crater there. He was more of an aggressor of the four brothers. He showed his anger more then the others. As he approached he noticed that a book was thrown out in the middle of the walkway next to the roses. Looking over to the plant bed, he saw something or someone he wasn't expecting to see.

A girl that looked like she crashed landed there. He quietly walked over and knelt next to her. Moving the pale blue hair that covered her face, he noted the bit marks along her shoulders. _Must have been turned against her will. _He thought. He also noticed that she had freckles dusted across her nose, cheeks, and shoulders. As he went to move her, the girl's eyes popped open showing the clear white eyes that then glowed red. "_What Happened?" _She whispered before she passed out once more.

Yume noticed that her voice was airy and timid as she asked him. But seeing the glow of red confirmed that she was like his brothers and himself. Picking her body up, which brought her small bag with her. He walked back in, with another reason to be pissed. The flowerbed was ruined, but they may have gained another family member.


	2. Chapter 2

As Yuma carried the girl into the manor, he noticed that she was a lot lighter then she should be. If he had to guess just by looking at her, he would say that she was about 15 years old. Which would make her younger then Azuma. As he looked her over, Yuma had this nagging gut feeling that he needed to protect her. She looked so fradgail and small in his arms, smaller then Yui. Once he was inside the manor he quickly made his way to the main receiving room, and laid her on the couch. Just as he was about to run to the kitchen to get a wet cloth to lie upon her forehead, Ruki appeared on the other side of the couch looking down.

Yuma noticed the look in Ruki's eyes, it was the same one he had when he planned the escape from the orphanage all those years ago. One that he had when it came to Yuma and the other two.

"Yuma, who is this?" Ruki asked as he looked over the pale girl, moving her hair to reveal an angry red mark on her neck.

"I honestly don't know, she was in the rose bed when I found her." Yuma explained as he walked to the kitchen leaving Ruki alone with the girl.

Ruki moved around the couch and kneeled next to her. He gently lifted up her upper lip to reveal a pair of fangs, he gently opened both of her eyes, and one was a very pale blue and the other red as blood. Both the signs revealing that she is indeed a human turned vampire. He suspected that she was turned against her will, when that happens the mark that turns a human a vampire is more angrier then a normal bite mark of a vampire sucking on a persons blood. He then noticed that she had a bag around her body, pulling out his knife, he cute the purse from her body to not disturb her. Sitting on the chair next to the couch, he opened the purse. He found a notebook of violin music, a small pouch of female toiletries, a few hair scrunches and a pen case that was the shape of a black cat. No wallet, or anything giving her a name for them to call her or an identity to find her parents.

"I just checked her for visible signs of being a vampire, which she has, and I also checked her purse. A note book of violin music, a pen case, toiletries, and maybe 10 hair ties." Ruki said as Yuma came back into the room.

"No identification?"

"None."

"That must mean that who ever did this took it. But how did she get here?"

They both felt a shift in the barrier earlier that night while at school, but it wasn't anything to alarm them. It was almost like when small animals wondered onto the property from the forest behind the manor. As they were discussing what possibly happened to her, Azuma and Kou walked into the room. They both looked that they're other brothers then at the girl, who wasn't showing any sign of waking up anytime soon. Ruki and Yuma both agreed that adopting the girl might be the best option with her possibly being a newly turned vampire against her will. But they would need the agreement of all the brothers and the benefactor as well.

"What do we have here? A cute little kitten." Kou said looking at her.

"What..are..we..goanna…do…with…her?" Azuma asked.

After a while of talking about it, Kou and Azuma came to the same conclusion even with her still unconscious. Yuma took her up the stairs to the room that was between Kou's and Yuma's. The room was one of the rooms with floor to ceiling windows. Might make the girl feel at home, and maybe when she wakes up they'll have a name for her. Kou came up with a nickname of Maikio Kitten. Which did have a ring to it, but knowing the blond even if they knew her name he may still call her that. Kou accompanied him to her room to help changing her clothes, and maybe being able to clean the ones she was wearing.

While the others got the girl situated in the room, Ruki pulled out his phone to call their benefactor. Waiting for the other man to pick up the phone, Ruki thought about how having a girl around might make it easier to get close to Yui again. The Sakamaki brothers haven't really let the girl out of their sights since the full moon incident. Which was annoying since the needed her for the Eve project.

"Why are you calling?" The voice asked.

"A newly turned female has turned up here. Any she had no identification on her at all."

"What would you like to do then Ruki? You are the eldest." The voice sounded bored.

"We would like to bring her into our family. Meaning you would have another charge under you."

"What use is she to me?"

"She could get close to Yui and passed the brothers walls. It looks like she may know how to play the violin too. Which might interest one of the brothers. She looks to be just about to Start High School. So if the brothers are suspicious about why she is now around all the time we can say she was in middle school." Ruki explained while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, I need a name to put together the correct Documents."

"Well we don't know her name, she's been out cold since we found her. Kou calls her Maikio."

"Maikio Mukami, Ill put her age at 15 so she can join the night school with you."

"I'll let you know when she awakes, when she does can you have a violin instructor ready. I want to see how much she knows." Ruki said when he ended the call.

He hoped that the next day the girl would wake up and they can have some answers. He had a feeling that Yuma and her will be the only ones with no memories of the passed. He hoped that the new ones would be good for her.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up with a slight headache, her whole body ached and she was very thirsty. Not a normal thirst, but a thirst that she had never felt before. Opening her eyes, she had to squint due to the light that was dim but bright to her. She didn't recognize where she was, nor could she remember how she got there. When her eyes were adjusted to the light in the room. She noticed that she was in a large bed that had soft drapes at the corners of the bed. The room had a light blue chaise and small couch near the large windows, a dressing table to the left of her bed. And to her right she noticed that there was a young man sleeping in the chair.

_Maybe he knows where I'm. _She thought to her self as she slowly got up out of bed and walked the few feet to the chair. She gently shook him not to surprise him or scared him. After a minute of gently shaking the man, his eyes opened. He looked right at her and let out a sigh of relief that he seemed to be holding back.

"I'm glade you're awake. You had us worried." He said looking her over.

"Was I out long?" She asked in a small horsed voice and coughed.

"You must be thirsty, would you like something to drink?" He asked.

"Yes."

When he got up, she felt scared to be left where she doesn't remember anything, she raced to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm scared." She admitted into his back.

"Want to come along?" He asked in a gentle voice.

She nodded and looked at him.

"I'm Ruki, do you remember who you are?" He asked as he held the door open for her.

She stopped, frozen in place at his question. She thought about it, she couldn't seem to figure out what her name was, or anything that might remind her of who she was.

Ruki watched as the girl fought with in herself trying to find something. He had the suspicion that she may not remember anything about who she was.

"No." She said as a tear roamed down her cheek.

In that moment he knew that he would protect this girl, that she was his sister. He already had a story ready for her.

"Your Maikio Mukami, your 15 about to start at the night school with the rest of us. You were attacked and been out for two days. I'm your older brother." He began to explain.

"We are vampires, so are you? You have never killed anyone with your thirst. But you are the youngest. We are trying to get Eve to choose one of us so that we can change what has been." He continued.

"Ok, Ruki, am I hoping Eve will choose me too?" She asked him as they entered the kitchen. She was still in the nightgown she slept in.

"No, but you have always wanted to help because it would make us happy."

Ruki already discussed the story with everyone, so they were on the same page. That she was still in middle school and she played the violin. They all hopped that she remembered that.

"So how was I attacked?" She asked as her head tilted to the right as she took the drink from him.

"You where on you're way back from violin practice, unfortenently we were hopping that the hit to the head wasn't that sever. When you weren't home on time Yuma went to look for you, found you close to the house on the side of the road with you bike. He brought you back here, and it looked like the person just wanted your wallet, because that was the only thing missing." He explained as he sipped the tea he made himself. Noting that she didn't react to the copper taste of the blood, which was a good thing. Him and the others have been giving small amounts of blood over the last two days. Her color seemed to pep up a bit, or enough that she looked like a normal vampire and not a nearly starved one. She was swinging her feet from her perch on the counter happily.

"I'm sorry I worried you Ruki." She said looking down at her cup.

"It's fine, you'll be better in no time." He chuckled.

This girl was gentle, which will throw off the Sakamaki brothers when she starts school next week. They were in for a surprise.

"If anyone at school asks, you were at a music school till this year. They have never seen you at our school." He said.

"Ok, where's my violin? I want to make sure that I didn't forget that." She laughed.

He had her fallow him back to her room; he suggested that she get dressed before he shows her, her music room. Sure Kou was the pop idol, but the brothers agreed that it might be more believing if she had a music room filled with different violins.

Mai came out with her blue off the shoulder sweater, a black shorts, white diamond thigh high soaks, and her ankle boots on. He noticed that she was braiding one of her half pigtails and wrapping them into small topknots on her head. She did have the blue chocker they found on her around her neck.

"So do I look back to normal and not the living dead?" Mai asked smiling at him.

As they walked to the music room, Mai learned that Yuma, Azuma, and Kou were at school while he stayed at home with her. That she would be going to school with them bringing the next week. So she could get used to having no memories.

As soon as she was in the music room and had her hand on a violin, the muscle memory kicked in and the music played so naturally. Ruki was glad that she at least remembered the violin; it made the story more believable. He watched as she played, and she looked like she loved it. Just like Yuma loved to garden, Kou loved to sing and perform, and Azuma enjoyed collecting knives. He enjoyed reading, and he also added to his list of things if Eve chose him that she would get her memories back.

"So She woke up?" Yuma's voice came from behind him.

"Yes and as we predicted she doesn't remember anything." Ruki said quietly.

"She gets the story we told her?"

"Yes, and it seems that her mousle memory is great, and helps with the whole story too."

"Well now we just have to wait and see how the Sakamaki's react to her." Yuma said watching his sister dance as she played the violin with a smile on her face.

"Yuma! Your back!" She said after she finished playing and saw him.

She ran up to him and hugged him. Yuma was surprised when she knew it was him.

"I'm sooo sorry I worried you. I didn't mean to. " She said.

"No problem squirt. How did you know it was me that was Yuma?" Yuma asked.

"Ruki said you were one of the taller brothers. And you don't have blonde hair or black hair." She said matter of fact.

Ruki chuckled at this personality that she has. Quiet, cheerful, and shy at times. She seemed like a ball of energy after drinking blood and she isn't letting the memory loss stop anything. He just hopped that the Sakamaki brothers didn't cause any trouble for her, and that Yui Komori will seem at ease with Maikio Mukami. Only time will tell.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been about a week since Maikio woke up. After apologizing to all her brothers for worrying them, she started to relearn all their personalities. She also had a violin instructor come in and teach her how to read music again. The instructor mention to Ruki that Mai was a natural in the violin, it came to her so quickly and easily she wouldn't have known the girl doesn't have any memories.

When she wasn't practicing the violin while her brothers where at school, she hung out with one of them. She liked to hang out with Kou, even when he gushed about her pale blue/white hair. He took her out shopping for new clothes, and to his recording studio to watch him work. Mai started to notice that Kou had two personalities; the one everyone saw and the one only few have seen. His usual was fun loving, cheerful and liked to tease her or Yuma. But the other was cold and distant when someone didn't give back in return for what he gave. Ruki explained that when Kou was younger he was a lord's plaything and developed the two personalities then.

Hanging out with Yuma was fun for Mai. She learned so much about the garden that he enjoyed taking care of. She learned which vegetables to pick and which to leave then for another day. She also shared her music with him sometimes when they were in the garden and she enjoyed making him laugh at her silliness. Yuma would give her a sugar cube when they found her outside waiting for them after school because being in the manor with just the servants was lonely to her. Being around Azuma was little strange for her. He was quiet and liked to collect knives. She learned that he associated pain with the happiness of others, which is why he had bandages on his arms and neck. Mai didn't want him to think he had to hurt himself to make her happy. So the first time he asked her to cut him she was sad. Azuma stopped asking her to cut him when she said she wasn't happy when he asked her to hurt him.

Ruki on the other had was nice to her and would let her lean against him when they would read a book together That was normally very late at night to vampires but early morning to humans. While reading she would ask him questions about how life was before she was attacked. He would say that it was nice, about what it was now. She also asked more about the Eve that they were waiting on. Mai learned that "Eve" was a human girl with the heart of the daughter of the demon lord. The human's blood would choose an "Adam" to give the power to control the world. The decedents of the Adam would change the world. She realized that she needed to help her brothers become the Adam, even if it meant dealing with the 6 Sakamaki brothers.

Mai looked at herself in the mirror as she looked to see how her school uniform looked. She chooses to forgo the blazer and opted for the pull over sweater, which in the arms was long on her. She still wore the white collared shirt with the white bow and deep magenta bow. The pelted skirt seemed little short, so she found some deep magenta lace in her closet and added the lace to the end of her skirt. She looked for some long soaks and found a pair of black stocking with a thin magenta diamond pattern all over them. Mai also found a pair of magenta ballet flats that tied up her cuff. As she looked at herself she decided that she was fine to go to school. She slung her violin case and messenger bag over her shoulder. As she walked she parted her hair into two high ponytails, braided them, then proceeded to pull the braid lose at the cross sections. Then twisting them around she gave herself topknots as her style. She wore them a lot at the house. Her bangs fell around her face, framing her two toned eyes that made it very believable that she was their sister.

As Mai walked down the stairs, Yuma joined her.

"Ready squirt?" He asked looking at her.

"Sure, I'm supposed to be in Subaru Sakamaki's class right?" She asked him.

"Yep, don't let him bully you, if he does come find me." He said gruffly.

She knew they didn't want her getting close to the Sakamkis, but she pointed out that she wanted to help them become Adam, so she needed to at least get close to Komori. Which meant that she would be close to the Sakamaki brothers.

"I'll be fine Yuma." She smiled at him.

Entering the limo, Ruki handed her a bento box for her lunch. She sat and watched as they drove to the school. Being at night school would be very different, and seeing as Ruki made sure she had enough to drink at home, she understood that there where humans at this school. Upon arrival, a large group of girls flocked the limo, Kou got out and was greeted by the girls. Mai got out after him and was nearly pushed over if Ruki didn't catch her.

Ruki took her to the admin office to get her schedule and to meet her homeroom teacher.

"So this is Maikio Mukami, your doctor we spoke to said that you had a accident a few months ago and that's why you didn't start when your brothers did." The office lady said.

Maikio knew that many people would ask why she didn't start at the same time as her brothers. So they decided to say she was in an accident that had her in the hospital till the last week. That a car hit her on her bike, in result lost her memories and couldn't start school.

"That's right ma'am, I still don't remember anything from before the accident. But my brothers have visited me a lot and helped me get to the point I can keep up in classes." She smiled at the Lady.

"Well you'll be in my homeroom class, I'm MI's. Kadar. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Mukami." MI's. Kadar said.

Mai just smiled as she fallowed the teacher to the classroom and was told to wait outside for a moment. Mai was little shy about meeting everyone, she saw how everyone reacted to her brothers, hopefully they like her as much as her brothers.

"You can come in now." MI's. Kadar called.

Mai walked in, her eyes spotted a pink/white haired boy in the corner of her eye.

"Everyone; this is Maikio Mukami, she was supposed to start class at the same time as everyone else, but due to an accident she wasn't able to." Kadar explained as Mai watched everyone.

"Hello everyone, its nice to meet you all. Please bare with me, I'm still recovering." Mai smiled at the class after she bowed her greeting. Then taking the empty seat a few seats away from the pinkett. The rest of homeroom, Mai could feel someone just staring at her back, it was making her uneasy. Finishing up the first half of the night, hearing the bell for lunch she was goanna go find one of her brothers.

"Mukami, want to have lunch with us?" One of the girls in the class asked.

"Sorry, I'm goanna go find one of my brothers. Maybe tomorrow." She said running out of the class.

As Mai ran around looking for her brothers, she ran into a blonde girl with a 3flower clip in her hair. Nocking them both down to the ground. Mai got up and helped her up.

"I'm so sorry. I'm new here and this place is a bit confusing." Mai apologized.

"Your fine." The girl reassured her.

With that Mai left the girl, not knowing that the pink haired boy saw the whole thing. After finding Yuma getting mad at a lazy blonde that was sleeping in the middle of the hallway, she got to eat and talk to him. Asking about the blonde boy. He scoffed and told her never to be lazy or lay about anywhere. She said she wouldn't, and he walked her back to class after she explained that she got a tiny bit lost looking for him or the others. He chuckled and said her classroom was on the way back to his. Finishing up the rest of the day, she was exhausted, mostly from being a little thirsty and from trying to act normal around humans. Ruki did explain that it might be hard being around humans again, but it will get easier. She waited till she thought everyone was out of the classroom to start to pack up.

When she was about to leave, some one grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall. If she was human it would have hurt a lot more, but being a vampire it only slightly hurt. The pink haired boy was in her face glairing at her.

"Who are you? What do you want with Yui?" He asked.

"I told everyone who I was. And who is Yui?" She asked placing the violin case between them to try and put some space between them. But that didn't help, as he grabbed the case and proceeded to smash the thing to the ground between them. Completely destroying the violin.

"I'm not one to play games Mukami!" He yelled.

"What games? I don't know what your talking about." She whispered.

"Aww, Subaru, that's no way to get a girl to talk." A dark pink haired boy wearing a fedora said from behind the other boy who had her pinned still.

"Shut it Laito!" Subaru yelled punching the wall beside her head.

"She is such a cute bitch though." He cued from the desk.

"Mukami here touch Yui today. I want to know what she wants or her brothers want." Subaru said staring at Mai.

"Yui? I don't…" She didn't get to finish as the boy was flung off her and into the other boy.

"Jeezz couldn't leave her alone for a minute could you Sakamkis." Yuma said from infront of her.

"She's you little bitch?" Laito asked with a gleam in his eye that she never saw before but has.

The boys stared each other down till the Sakamakis left the room. She let her breath go and knelt down to pick up the broken violin and violin case. She didn't even notice the tears running down her cheeks. She just couldn't believe that he was so angry with her; she didn't know him till she heard his name from the other. When she had all the pieces, she walked out with out saying a word to Yuma who waited for her. She felt bad that he had to come to her rescue. Mai just continued to walk till she got inside the limo and sat next to Ruki. That was her first interaction with the Sakamaki brothers, and she came out with a broken violin.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a few days since Maikio's run in with Sabaru and Laito Sakamaki after her first class with the pink haired boy. She has actively avoided him and the fedora wearing brother. She didn't get why one was so angry with her and the other calling her a bitch. It didn't make any since to her. She never knew who they were talking about till she talked to Ruki about it later the night it all happened. He explained that she ran into the girl they knew as Yui Komori or as he brothers call her Eve. Mai found the music room the very next day, and started to eat in there at lunch time. She never noticed the blond haired boy that was sleeping in the room till Yuma came in.

'Hey Mai, found you…. What are you doing in here you lazy bums." He waked over to the other guy.

The blond in turn ignored Yuma like he was asleep. Mai knew that her brother Yuma had an issue with a student that seemed to sleep his way through school. Yuma hated people who where lazy and that tend to piss him off more. She watched curiously as Yume tried to get the guy to answer him. She noticed that the boy opened his eyes, they were so blue that they seemed to suck you into the ocean that they were. She didn't know who he was, but it seemed that he knew her and Yuma new who he was. She watched as the boy got up and looked still half a sleep. He walked passed her brother and stopped infront of her.

"Don't stop playing." He said before continuing to walk out of the room.

Mai just starred at the guy that left, no one other then her brothers complimented her on her playing. So it caused a weird feeling inside of her, one she didn't understand. Yuma came up next to her and sighed.

"That guy pisses me off every time I find him asleep." Yuma muttered.

"Yuma, who was that?" She asked as she put her violin away.

"That was Shu Sakamaki, a lazy bumb if you asked me." Yuma sneered.

"I see." She nodded.

Mai was glad that her brother came to find her, she didn't like eating her lunch alone. She smiled to her self, ever since the encounter, Yuma has always found her and kept her company. She loved that he always seemed to look out for her. Ruki and Kou also looked out for her. Ruki was the one to replace her practice violin after it was broken. He also let her homeroom teacher know of the incident. Sabaru ended up with detention for the week, she was sure that he would retaliate. But as of now he hasn't, she was kind of on edge because she keeps waiting for him to corner her again. She walked along Yuma back to her class room, entering as the bell rang.

Mai looked up to see Sabaru looking straight at her. His pink eyes seemed to be burning a whole through her chest. Under his stair she could feel a blush spread across her cheeks. She quickly walked to her desk and sat down. Placing her violin case on the side of her desk farthest away from him. He scuffed at her and turned his attention to the teacher that came in and started to teach. Mai did her best to keep up with everyone in the class. But since her accident she was having a bit of trouble grasping the art of math, she knew with this lesion she would be asking Ruki to help her after school. Sighing once the bell rang after their last class, she quickly got up and left the room, walking towards her locker to change her shoes.

Mai opened the locker and found a strange looking teddy bear inside. Taking it out she looked it over, the eye patch was interesting over the left eye, and a pink vest. She didn't know how it ended up in her locker though. As she was about to set it on her bag she had sitting on the floor. She got pushed and fell landing on her butt. Rubbing her back side, she came to see a very angry purple haired boy, clutching the teddy she found.

"What are you doing with Teddy!" He yelled at her.

"Nothing…I just." She started to explain.

"Your lying! " He yelled more, drawing a group of students around them.

"I'm not.." She looked at the floor as she spoke quietly.

The boy leaned down and slapped her across the face. Mai didn't know what she did to incur the wrath of the boy she never met before. Her face stung and she held her cheek, standing up, quietly changing her shoes as the boy continued to yell. She decided to not say anything as she shouldered her violin case and bag. She passed al the other students that watched as he yelled.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" A famine voice asked her.

Mai turned to look at who asked her if she was alright. It was the girl Yui Komori, who caused the first sane with Sabaru and Laito. Quickly assuring the girl she was fine, she didn't want to cause another out burst at school. Mai quickly made her way to the waiting limo, she saw Azuma waiting next to the limo staring at his wrists.

She could smell the slight rust scent of blood, she knew he cut his wrists and covered them up so she wouldn't see them. Sighing to her self as she came to stand infront of him.

"Azu-nii, why did you cut yourself today?" She asked.

"Because…I….wanted…..to….." He said staring off into space.

"You shouldn't." She deadpanned,

They both climbed into the limo and she rewrapped his wrists while they waited for the other three brothers. Her cheek still stung a pit, but it was subsiding. She hoped that the redness would be gone before Ruki, Yuma and Kou got into the car. Once done she held her hand to her cheek and looked out the window, just as her other three brothers entered the car. The driver starting the engine and pulling away from the school. She barley paid attention to the conversation, she could hear Yuma complaining about Shu, Kou telling them that he got one over on Sabaru by drinking some of Yui's blood infront of the other boy. She felt slightly bad for the boy. Ruki explained that he and Reiji got into a debate in class. She personally thought that Ruki was smarter for Reiji by a long shot. Reiji seemed cold and she could feel the blood lust wave off of the older guy. Ruki might be slightly cold towards others but he didn't have this rage and blood lust waving off of him.

"Mai-kitty, are you all right?" Kou asked as he eyed her curiously.

Mai just nodded, knowing that if she opened her mouth that she would spill everything to them. And Yuma would take it upon himself to do something.

"No…..she…..had….a…..red…..mark…..on….her…cheek." Azuma said.

"What! Mai-kitty, what happened?" Kou exclaimed.

Mai sighed and turned to them showing the still red mark on her cheek. They all seemed to start to get upset. She knew if she said it was the strange kid with the teddy bear that it would cause even more trouble. But she also knew that Kou could smell a lie a mile away, and that would piss him off more.

"Some strange boy got mad when I found his teddy bear in my locker." She whispered.

"Damn it! It was a Sakamaki brother that slapped you!" Yuma was getting more pissed by the minute.

"It was just a misunderstanding. That's all Yuma-nii, don't get mad about it." She started to try to calm him down.

"I'm ready to just kick every Sakamaki ass at this school, first the youngest and the perverted triplet, then finding the lazy eldest in the music room with you, now the teddy bear obsessed one slapped you, God why wont they leave you alone." Yuma yelled.

Ruki just sat there, eyes colder then ever and a look she had never seen on his face before. She slowly got up and moved over to sit next to the eldest of her brothers. She lined into him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Ruki-nii, I don't want to cause anymore trouble at school. Could you just let this one time slide. It was a misunderstanding is all. I tripped and fell, nothing big. We all know I'm a klutz even for a vampire." She smiled at him.

Mai knew that part of what she said was a lie and the other a truth. She learned that putting the truth first that is could mask the lie. Kou looked beyond pissed, Yuma was still foaming at the mouth, Azuma still looking at his wrists, Ruki allowed her to cuddle up till they got home. Hopefully the next day will be better then today, she thought as she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Many things happen after the altercation that Maikio had with Kanato. One was Kou glaring at the boy in question, and Yuma insistence of walking her to class and to the limo so that non of the Sakamaki brothers have a chance in causing her harm. She loved the attention from her brothers and knew they were protective of her. Mai also asked Ruki if he could teach her basic self defense, he wasn't to keen on the idea. But after she pointed out that she needed to learn; one was that the other brothers and himself wouldn't always be around to save her from everything, second was that if the founders attacked again she would be completely helpless to protect Eve.

So after a lot of reasoning and convincing, Ruki relented in defeat. Her brothers weren't happy that she wanted to learn basics but they allowed her to. Especially since Mai seemed to be a magnet for troubled when they weren't around. She was weary of meeting the last two Sakamaki brothers she has yet to meet. The girl Yui has tried numerous times to try to talk to her, and Mai knew she needed to get to know the girl to help her brothers become Adam. But the Sakamakis were intense.

Mai sighed as she walked to the music room, she tends to hide there while lunch after the teddy loving/ slap happy vampire was walking around at that time. Poking her head into the room to make sure that the blond brother Shu wasn't sleeping in there. Not that she minded at all that he was in there while she practiced, but Yuma didn't like him around her. Something about laziness rubbing off on her. Noting that the boy wasn't in there she walked in and closed the door. Pulling out her music that she was practicing for an upcoming competition she was entered into, she began to play. Stopping each time she hit a note that she couldn't get. After the fourth time, she wanted to pull her hair out in frustration.

"Your C is to flat for the song your playing." A drawled out voice comment, causing Mai to jump out of her skin alittle.

"You shouldn't be in here, my brother doesn't like you much." She said turning around to see that it was Shu.

"Don't care, good place to sleep." He stayed with his eyes closed.

"He thinks your lazy." Mai pointed out as she got ready to start playing again.

"Again, why do I care?" He asked

"Don't know."

Taking Shi'a comment that he C was to flat, she began to play, changing the angle of her bow just a inch to change the note from a very flat C to a note that was between flat and high. Once she got through the whole song, she turned to tank him but he was gone.

"Huh, wonder when he left?" She asked herself as she got ready to return to her class.

When she exited the music room, a scent waved over her, nearly causing her to fall back against the door. The scent smelled of iron and rust, like when Kou came home after going out for a bite to eat. It was blood, Mai only drank blood from a donation bag that Ruki got for her. She ran through the hall way fallowing the scent around the corner and came to an abrupt halt infront of an empty classroom. Slowly opening the door, she saw Yui being held down and whimpering in pain. Mai noticed that the vampire in question had shorter pink hair that matched the fadora wearing brothers hair color. Her body began to move on its own accord, with out knowing the repercussions of desturbing a feeding vampire would entail. But as she was about to pull the guy off of Yui, Mai felt a arm snake around her small waist.

"Awww, looks like mouse bitch wants in on the fun." Laito's voice came singing next to her.

"No! I just don't think feeding at school is a good idea." She stayed as she tried to get out of the pervs arms.

"Quite struggling mouse, or this is gonna hurt more." He cooed in her ear.

"What are you doing!" She nearly screamed as a hand came over her mouth.

"Aww, I've been wondering what you taste like since I came across you, Miss. Mukami ." Laities said as he licked the spot behind her ear.

Ruki explained to her that feeding from another vampire was morally wrong and a taboo. But from the look of this guy, he didn't care at all. Maikio began to struggle more until the boy picked her up off the floor where she couldn't get any footing to struggle against him.

"Laito! Please just stop, she is an innocent." Yui said between whimpers.

"She maybe but she smells soo good. Like spices mixed with fruit." He nuzzled against her throght.

"Laito! Ayato! How many times have I told you, these things are meant for the privacy of your rooms. Not for a public classroom where anyone can walk in." A stern voice rang out.

"Damn it, Reiji." The other guy said pulling away from Yui.

"Reiji, wouldn't you like a spicy treat this girl can bring." Laito asked still looking into Mai's eyes.

"Ayato, make sure she gets home. Laito let the girl go." The one they called Reiji said pushing his glasses up further on his nose.

Mai felt cold as Reiji staired at her from the door way. His eyes deader then any of her brothers showed. Out of all the brothers she met from the Sakamaki family, Kanato was like a mean Pomeranian compared to this guy. As Laito released her, and her feet hit the ground she ran. He violin hitting the back of her legs, she threw open her class room door panting heavily. She didn't know why she needed to get away from Reiji, but her instincts told her she needed to. She tried to calm herself as she sat back down at her desk. With the others they weren't as cold or having the aura of psycho waving off of them. She knew that her brothers would probably know something was up as soon as then got into the car, maybe she might just walk home today, she needed some space. She thought as the class began again, unknowing that Sabaru was watching her the rest of class.

When classes where over, Mai practically ran out before her brother could get there to walk her out of the school. She learned how to teleport so she willed herself to the entrance gate and slipped out before anyone could notice. She knew she would get an ear full from Ruki for leaving, Yuma would call her careless and Kou... she didn't want to think about what Kou would do. But after what happened at lunch, she needed some air and space from her brothers for a little bit. She loved them but after today she feared that they would really throw a fit and go on the attack. The alliance between the families was very thin. And today might destroy it. Mai knew that the alliance was benifichal to getting close to Yui.

Looking around her, she sighed.

"Well this was stupid." She said out loud as she walked.

She watched as the humans around her minded their own business and paid attention to their phones. She was near the street to turn towards their home when it started to rain, and like the klutz she was, had no umbrella. When she turned she heard a sound from the ally way. Mai slowly entered the ally and listened.

"Meow."

The sound was small and faint, but it was definitely a cat. She noticed a box laying next to the garage dumpster and knelt down to look inside. There was a black kitten all soaking wet and shivering. Mai gently reached in and pulled the little kitten out. He had the palest blue eyes she ever seen a cat have, and he curled up against her seeking the warmth she might be able to give. But being a vampire it wasn't much.

Just as she walked out of the ally, Ruki came running around the corner.

"Maikio!" He yelled at her, causing her to freeze in shame.

"What in the hell do you think you were doing?" He painted.

"Walking home?" She questioned.

"Why?" She watched him pinch the bridge of his nose trying to hold back his anger.

"I just had a feeling I needed to walk home, I don't know why but I did." She explained with her head bowed to the ground.

"You should have said something." He sighed.

Mai knew that she could pull a lie on Ruki, but she felt bad she needed to hide the real reason from him. Just as Ruki began to look her over to make sure she was fine, the kitten moved.

"Mai, what's this?" He asked.

"Oh the reason I felt I needed to walk home." She smiled.

"Huh?"

"Can I keep him?" She asked.

Normally vampires had bats as pets, she knew Ruki had a couple and more then likely the reason why he found her.

"Let's just got home." He relinquished with a sigh.

**Hope you all enjoy this new chapter!!! So know Maikio has met all the Sakamaki brothers at least once. **

**Shout out to Nameless Fable! I'm so glade you are enjoying this story, hopefully you enjoy the little interaction Mai has had with Reiji so far. **


	7. Chapter 7

**The time line is about a month and two weeks after she woke up from the spell. So she has started to gain a interesting personality.**

*******Disclaimer; I do not own Diabolic Lovers, Just Maikio.******

_Pain rushed through her body, from her head to toes. Her blood felt like it was on fire as waves of pain washed over her. It felt like someone was holding tightly to her wrists, to keep her from moving. The pain was focused around her neck. She opened her eyes, but everything was blurred and she couldn't see who it was causing her so much agony, she wanted to leave and never come back. Soon she felt pain erupt from her stomach near her belly button. She felt like she was goanna throw up everything. Soon everything went dark and it felt like she was drowning in the pain that ripped through out her essence, her life force leaving her body. _

Mai came flying off her pillows, covered in sweat, painting heavily. She reached for her neck to check if something was wrong, it no longed was in pain, Looking down at her stomach to see no bruising or any cuts there to indicate anything happened to her. She looked around to find her self in her room, Kuro lying on the foot of her bed. Remembering that she walked home from school and almost nearly being bitten by a Sakamaki brother. She found the little black kitten in an ally way, and the Ruki found her.

Once she got home, all her brothers started to lecture her about leaving with out letting them know. She felt so guilty about it, she spilled everything. That she smelt blood and ran towards it, seeing the Eve in whimpering pain, acting on instinct and then being caught by Laito. Her brothers were livid that their sister was nearly bitten, but they were glad she was safe. After the lecture was over, Kou left to go to work, Yuma went to grab some cat stuff, Azuma stayed by her side even while she helped Ruki cook dinner. Things were slowly going back to normal. She just hoped that her brothers wouldn't do anything crazy after Laito nearly bit her.

Mai got up out of bed and pulled on her long pale yellow sweater over her light green nightgown and left the room. Hoping to get a glass of water before trying to go back to sleep after that nightmare. Maybe it was her reliving how she was turned to a vampire. She remembered Ruki saying that not everyone turned was turned in a gentle way that her brothers where turned with their consent. They believed that she wasn't turned with her consent before she became apart of their family. It's been about a month and a half since she woke up and a month since she began school, and 2 weeks since Laito tried to sink his fangs into her skin. Looking around all the lightly lite up hallways, she couldn't believe how her life had changed. Hopefully the Sakamaki brothers will leave her alone now. But her brothers wanted to send a message to them.

"Ruki, are you sure he said that its best if they came to stay here?" Kou's voice flowed down the hallway from the main area of the house.

"That's what he said." Ruki answered.

"But those brothers have cause our sister so much pain!" Yuma yelled.

Mai silently moved to the main area to listen more to what was being said. She stayed in the darkened hallway to try not to be spotted by any of her brothers. She started to pick up the habit of ease dropping on conversations at times.

"He said the founders are goanna make another move." Ruki said with his elbows on his knees looking like he was in deep thought.

_The Founders?_ Mai asked herself as she watched Yuma stand up and start to passé the window behind the couch.

"Screw the founders, that pervert tried to bit Maikio! And he wants up to live under the same roof as that pervert?"

Mai figured out from that comment that the conversation was about the Sakamaki brothers and the man who supported their family. But living with them was something she didn't know if she could do. She possibly could live with the eldest and maybe the youngest; Shu and Sabaru, but she didn't think she could live with the other four. Ayato seemed like a guy that got everything he wanted, she even heard him at school in passing refer to him self as "You'rs Turly", which she didn't think he was above any of the others students at school. Laito was a pervert that loved to call her mouse and a sadist most of the time. Kanato had a anger that was affiliated with that teddy bear he carried around and talked to. The one that she was scared of the most was Reiji, who she only saw a few times, and he seemed the most sadistic to her. He hasn't done anything to her physically but just the feeling she got from him caused her to be alarmed around the older male.

"Mai will be fine, she has us." Ruki said looking at Yuma.

"She….has….had…a…few strange interactions with those brothers." Azuma said looking at his arms.

"But she is a vampire too, so she can protect herself." Ruki explained.

Yuma scuffed at their oldest brother, out of all the brothers she had, Yuma was the most overprotective of them all.

"Meow!" Kuro sounded next to Mai causing her to jump a bit, making the floor creek.

_SHIT!_ "Kuro go back to bed." Mai whispered harshly at the cat.

"Meow!" He just sat there stairing at her, as she waved him away.

She was busy trying to get the kitten to go back to bed not to notice that Ruki came to stand behind her.

"Meow!" Kuro tilted his head to the right looking at her.

"Kuro, you're going to get me into trouble." Mai whispered.

"Maikio, why aren't you asleep?" Ruki's voice came from behind her.

The teen knew it was too late to run back to her room, the kitten got her into trouble. She turned to face her brother, warily chuckled at the irony of he kitten and everything.

"I was, but had a weird nightmare, thought to make some tea." She said looking at him.

"I see, why didn't you do that?" He asked folding his arms across his chest looking at her.

"Um…. Because the conversation you where having was interesting?" She answered with a questing.

"You know ease dropping isn't becoming?"

"Neither is being able to tell when someone is lying." She said crossing her own arms under her boobs looking at him without blinking.

Mai knew that she had thought a lot about many things since she woke up. Like how she didn't know or didn't remember how to hunt as a vampire, or how to compel someone to forget things or to sleep. She believed that she needed to know these things but she let her brothers fret over her so far. But hearing that the Sakamaki brothers were going to be moving to their home would mean they would be far more busy with trying to out do them.

"How much did you hear?" Ruki sighed as he waved her to fallow to the living room.

"Sakamaki brothers moving here, something about the founders plotting again, ect." She placed her arms behind her back clasping her hands as she smiled at Ruki, knowing he won't send her back to bed.

Walking into the living room, she noticed that Yuma was sitting down on the couch again; Azuma on the other end of the sectional, Kou was sitting in the corner. So grabbing a pillow off the chair she sat down between Yuma's legs and waited for Ruki to come in with the tea. Kuro also decided to join them all and curled up in her lap.

"Mai-kitty why are you up?" Kou asked.

"Well Kou-nii I couldn't sleep so I came down stairs." She stated.

"Huha, right like I believe you." He moved his face closer to hers.

"I had a weird dream, maybe it was from when I was turned or something, been having it since stupid Laito tried to bite me." She glared at him.

The brothers knew she had a personal space bubble around them, and unless she allows you in it she glairs. She began to gain a lot more confidence in herself since the incident with Laito, she threw herself into learning her self-defense, and playing her violin, and learning everything she could. After that day she vowed to not let the creep get that close again.

"Guys she heard everything." Ruki said coming out with a pink and gold color mug of tea and handed it to her.

"So you've been ease dropping squirt?" Yuma asked as he gently pulled her hair slightly.

"And you never have?" She questioned taking a sip of her tea.

"She…. has…become…snippy…" Azuma said slowly.

"Snippy? Its almost like she's got a bit of all of us as her personality now." Kou laughed.

"Your not funny Kou-nii." She said puffing out her cheeks and crossing her arms.

After the little distraction they began to discuses the major issue at hand. That in a month or less the Sakamaki brothers will be living under the same roof as them. Mai also learned that the Founders who attached her brothers before, are the original vampires and they have tried to kidnap Yui, also that there are apparently two founders; Carla and Shin Tsukinami. Mai suggested butting the brothers as far away from Yui as possible, and that she may have Kuro sleep with her so that she would know when a brother entered her room.

"Guys we all realize that Mai-kitty isn't exactly a normal vampire right? She doesn't even hunt like we do. Those brothers will know something is up if she doesn't at least attempt to bite Yui." Kou pointed out after they've been talking what it felt like hours about everything they had on their minds. Mai kept quiet as she sat between Yuma's legs keeping him seated even if he got mad.

She set her mug down and sat up little straighter.

"Well the logic idea is to make sure that I know how to hunt before they come to live here. Logically once Eve is in the house you all will be to busy to pay attention to me, so knowing what I need to know to survive would be beneficial to me." She stated, and she knew how much she sounded like Ruki in that instance.

After being around them so much, Mai tends to act timid like Azuma most of the time, but she can get angry like Yuma; especially when anyone interrupts her bath time, she is as cheerful as Kou but she keeps everything in reserve like Ruki. Many of her classmates at school noticed this and have stated it. They have also asked about her brother's mainly Kou since he was an idol they admired.

"It's not that easy Mai-kitty." Kou said.

"Well Kou-nii-chan, you should teach me." She smiled an open mouth smile, her tongue touching a fang, eyes closed and head tilted to the right looking at him.


	8. Chapter 8

The midnight breeze blew through the many gardens of the Mukami grounds, the rustle of the bushes creating the music that relaxed Subaru. The teen was still pissed that "He" ordered the Sakamaki brothers move to this place. Co-living with the Mukami siblings was goanna be torture for them. The head of the family, Ruki already explained a few of the rules here; One being no biting their sister Maikio, No feeding in public areas of the home, and no killing the cat. He wasn't sure why they made no killing the cat a rule, but then again one of his brothers Kanato was one for doing sick things to smaller creatures.

Subaru continued to walk thinking bout the moment they arrived, the tallest Mukami brother ushered the youngest out to the garden talking about needing her help to gather the vegetables for dinner since there where more then the normal 5 people at the table. She looked over her shoulder at him as she was dragged away. The look in her eye was one of slight fear, not the Subaru could defend against. He did destroy one of her violins the first day she joined the school when she helped Yui up after nocking her over. Yeah he may act like a moody jerk but he actually felt bad about it after Yui told them all why the girl held her hand. Reiji sternly told the bride that she needed to watch her surroundings more carefully and to not engage the young girl.

"Enjoying the moon light?" A feminine voice startled Subaru out of his thought.

Looking to the right to where the stone rose garden wall rose in a column to about his shoulder high, sat Maikio. Who's hair was pulled into ribbon pony tails, he face turned to the sky, and she was leaning back on her hands. The girl didn't even look at him while she addressed him, just watched the sky. Her light blue jumper falling off one of her shoulders showing pale freckled skin that slightly glowed, her black ruffled skirt that hit above her knees and her long stockings helped create a innocent image of this sister. Granted he thought the Yui and her where on the same scale of beauty but opposite ends. One end you have the sunny life of Yui who was warm like the sun, the other end the pale glow of after life of Maikio cold like the moon. Total opposites but the same.

"So your quiet when your not brooding with anger." She stated.

"It's a lovely garden here." He said absently.

"Yes, I normally tend to them and I'll play my violin out here too." She gave him a gentle smile.

"I see."

Watching the girl push off her perch and landing on the ground in front of him, she brushed off the back of her skirt and turned to him. That's when he noticed that her dusting of freckles glowed and her pale eyes shined under the full moon they had tonight. He remembered that his own mother had the same shine when she wasn't wallowing in the depression that the man who fathered him created. She just stared at him, like she was trying to get a glimpse into his soul.

"So I've decided, you put on an act of being a moody teen for everyone, so you won't become insane like your own mother or someone close to you." She explained tapping her nose with her index finger as she thought.

"Why do you think that?" He asked adding a little bite to his voice.

"Well, because you haven't bitten off my head since I snuck up on you." She stated as she turned and walked away.

"I think you have misread me." He muttered out loud.

"Nope, I haven't, your like Yuma, the moody brooding type on the outside but you actually care about others." She stopped to look at him.

Subaru watched as the wind played with her gentle curls that caressed her face. For some reason she reminded him of his mother long before she went crazy with the depression. She was kind and gentle known as the white rose among the vampire community. This girl was like her, if anything he might speculate that Christa was reborn as a human and turned, that's if he believed in reincarnation. But who knows, Cordelia and Retcher was able to place Cordelia's heart into Yui when the girl was born to come back. But Subaru was sure that reincarnation was just a myth, that it wasn't true and never happened. Least of all it wouldn't happen to him.

"Are you coming along?" He watched as she tilted her head to the side waiting for him to fallow like a puppy dog.

"Why?" He asked crossing his arms smirking at her.

"Well I guess you don't want to see a secret place that even my brothers don't know of. I mean us youngest children should stick together." She quirked her eye brow at his stance.

The two babies of their families watched each other unknowing that both of their eldest brothers watched from the windows of their rooms. Both seeing that the girl was able to get through to the moody teen, Ruki knew this since she got Yuma to show a different side of himself instead of the moody anger he showed when Kou would annoy him. Shu could see that she, if found out by the others in the vampire community would be compared to Christa the White Rose with her kindness and gentle looks. The brothers watched as Maikio walked over and dragged Subaru way towards the area of the river. Ruki knew that she needed a spot on the property to get away from all the men in the house, especially with 10 men now living together. Turning away from the window Ruki went back to his reading that he was doing before he caught the moon light shine off Mai's hair.

Maikio dragged Subaru through the woods on the property to a small alcove near the river. The trees surrounding the area, and she bought rose bushes that her brother was goanna get rid of since they where dyeing where they where in the gardens. She planted them to create a secondary wall to hide behind. She already was hear before she heard Subaru in the garden and figured he needed a thinking place like she did at time.

"Here we are!" She let go of his arm and spun around in a circle.

"Aren't you still afraid of me?" He asked as she stopped her spinning.

"Well after the run in with Laito at school, I came to realize your not so scary, moody yes but you're like Shu." She cocked her head to the right looking at him again.

At that moment Subaru realized that she was the moon light that danced around the roses and that he hoped that his brothers wouldn't see this. Or that his father wouldn't use her like he used Subaru's own mother for experiments. That Yui was a sacrificial bride and that he would still crave her blood but he knew the bride wouldn't chose him when Ayato was always around her.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the weekend that the Sukamaki's began to live with Maikio and her brothers, she became an expert at avoiding being alone with Kanato and Laito. She was questioned by Ruki after she returned from her secret spot she now shared with Subaru, about running into the forest on the property with the boy. She clearly explained that he looked lost and overwhelmed under his hard expression and aurar he gave off and that she wanted to show him something. She inturned asked how the awakening was going. Maikio knew that her brothers where hopping that Eve's awakening would begin soon. With everything she had researched and learned from her brothers and books that it should be soon but its undecided about how soon, which frustrated her. She wanted to help and she didn't know how to other then keep a close on on Eve.

Which at the moment from her spot in the crowded limo, the girl in question was seating beside Ayato, looking as uncomfortable as Mai felt. Mai was seated between Ruki and Yuma, Ruki not paying attention to anything but the book he was reading, Yuma was glairing at the sleeping Shu. She felt suffocated by all the testasterom in the car from the 10 men.

" Maikio, how are you're classes going?" Yui asked trying to get a conversation going between the girls.

"Well, how are you liking you stay this time around? My brother's aren't being broodish this time?" She asked as she watched her brothers reactions.

"Um.. interesting to say the least. Why didn't I meet you the last time?"

"I was at my old school still, and haven't moved over yet." She gave a small smile to the human girl.

"So you're brothers where the only ones here st that time. Convenient." Reiji said as he pushed up his glasses further up his nose.

"Convenient how?" She asked trying to hide he specisisum from the older male.

"Convenient that they didn't want you around then, possibly because your too innocent still to be completely turned." He sneered at her.

Mai knew that Reiji had very obsessive views on the world. Like how pure blood vampires are more superior then made vampires like her self and her brothers. But she thought differently, Kou had an ability to tell when someone was lying to him, or Yuma being so great at growing fruits and vegetables, or her ability to feel what others are feeling. The Mukami's kept that to them selves, not wanting the Sukamaki's to know. Mai never though herself above anyone, but Reiji gave off this 'I'm better then everyone' or the ' It's my way or you die' persona. He contently thought that both Mai and Yui were his servant's. He also felt that dinner should be a quiet affair and would scoff at her brothers who where loud when Kou took the last shrimp. The man seemed to seek her out while she practiced her violin to tell her to quite with the ungodly racket. Stating that she sounded like nails on a chock board. She believed that something happened to him as a child to make him a cold bastard she thought him of. But Reiji also scared her the most, he seemed to have a dark undertone to him. Like he could snap at any moment.

"Well at least I know how to treat others." Mai whispered under her breath.

She didn't notice that Reiji glared at her from hearing her comment. She continued to convers with Yui till they got to school. When her female classmates started asking her why the Sukamaki's got out of her families limo, the only excuse she could come up with was that the Sukamaki brothers where her cosines and they were living together now. That just opened up a whole new can of warms, and she noted that Subaru snorted at her excuse.

Once the lunch bell rang out over the school, Mai grabbed her violin and fled the classroom to her practice room. Entering, she noted that Shu was there sleeping under the window. She shook her head and set up her stuff before walking over and bending down next to him.

"You know, you shouldn't skip class." She smirked.

"You shouldn't be scared of Reiji." He opened an eye at her.

"Well if he wasn't so scary it might help."

"Could always picture him as a rainbowed unicorn." He stated as he closed his eyes.

"Talking from experience there Shu?" She laughed.

"No, I haven't but could help you."

Mai stood up and walked over to her violin and started to play. Her interaction between Shu and her self was always interesting. Like he actually saw her as a person instead of an inigma or some strange creater like his brothers. She knew Subaru thought her strange, even before showing him her secret place.

"So how did you become a vampire?" She heard Shu ask her as she finished the movement she has been working on.

"I actually don't remember." She said as she put her violin away and pulled out the bento she maid.

"Why not? I thought all you turned would remember the time you turned." He looked at her fully for the first time.

"That's just it, I don't remember anything till I meat my brothers." She poped a fried hotdog squid into her mouth.

"So you could have been turned by your brothers." He sneered.

"I don't think so, at times in my dreams I hear the names Daiji and Eiji. But they aren't anyone I remember." She continued to eat her lunch.

Shu looked at her, if he remembered Christa came from a family of pure vampires that lived in the northern part of Japan. Subaru's mother did have a older brother as well if he remembered what his own mother told him. His mother Beatrix wanted him to be proper at all times. That she didn't want Cordelia's sons of Christa's son to become the heir to the family. But if this girl was related at all or even distantly related then she was deffently missing her memory. But it wasn't his place to say. Shu liked the girl and she seemed like the sister type he always wanted. But since his father only wanted sons he never pushed to have more children. Seeing that it was nearly time for classes and Maikio left he decided to leave the quiet music room to find a new quiet spot to sleep away another class. He also noted that the Mukami brothers where luck to have a sister like her. If she was his sister he wouldn't let anyone near her. Shu decided to have a talk with his little brother Reiji for once in his life, should be interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

Mai lay on the roof of the manor under the moon. Her brothers and the Sakamaki brothers where acting like hormonal morons. They didn't have classes that evening so she thought she would practice her violin, but waking into the music room, she found Shu feeding on Yui's shoulder. Mai turned and walked out before they noticed her. That's the third time that day that she walked in on someone feeding on the girl.

If they continued with out allowing her to rest they might kill her before she awakens. Sighing she sat up from her spot, and looked at the garden. Yuma was even moodier and more aggressive since Shu and his brothers entered the house. Her brother snapped at her a little bit ago about her liking the lazy ass. She shot back; "AT LEAST HE DOESN'T SNAP AT ME BEFORE I ASK A QUESTION!" and she left Yuma shocked at her out burst. Kou still liked it when she saw him, but he had a show that night and wasn't around. Ruki was reading, and when she went to ask him about seeing if she could go out, he ignored her. Thus explaining why her brothers where hormonal moronic imbeciles.

Mai stood up and turned her back to the garden and fell back wards. The rush of air felt amazing to her. As she neared the ground she flipped her body and landed like a cat on her feet. Unknowing that she would land infront of Yui. The blonde was standing there in a daze.

"Jeez, they took to much didn't they." Mai sighed while shaking her head.

"Yui, come with me ok." She smiled at the older girl who nodded and fallowed Mai. As they walked through the manor, Mai looked around making sure that none of the males of the house saw them.

Maikio lead Yui to her room, she thought that since the males where not allowed into her room, that it would be a good place for her to rest. She insisted that Yui take a nice bath and then get some sleep. Mai gave Yui some of her clothes to sleep in. Once the human girl was fast asleep, Mai quietly left her room and locked the door. She was feeling a bit hungry and not for human food. It has been a few days since she properly fed.

She walked towards the front door of the home and slipped out with out being noticed by anyone. She sighed when she got outside the door. Maikio walked through the gates and away from her home, the safety of her over protective brothers. Sure normally someone would go out with her, but she was alittle upset at them all at the present moment. She was carrying her violin on her shoulder as she found her way to the public park. Mai didn't know why she brought her violin, but thought it might be a good idea. She walked around and saw many things that she hadn't seen before. Little food carts lite up as humans crowded around them paying for food. Small craft stalls also lined the path way in the park.

Mai stopped to look at one of the stalls that had cute jewelry at it. She saw a bracelet that had a music note hanging from it.

"Aww, what a cute girl you are." The elderly woman that was running the shop spoke.

Mai looked around before pointing at herself.

"Yes dearie, I meant you." She chuckled.

"Thank you ma'am." Mai smiled gently at the elder.

"May I ask why a child like you is out by herself?" She asked.

"I needed a break from my brothers?" Mai said honestly.

"Your parents?" She asked.

"They died, my older brothers look after me." Mai explained.

"I see, well dearie, I'm very sorry to hear that." The elderly lady said solemnly.

"It was a long time ago, our Uncle supports us but it's just my brothers and me." Mai spoke hoping she sounded like she should.

Kou always said she was a horrible liar since her voice always betrayed her. Mai stepped away from the stall and smiled gently at the lady and bowed while biding her good night.

When Mai found herself sitting at a fountain watching the people pass her by. She felt like playing her violin and it was like an over whelming feeling she had. So pulling out her violin from the case she was carrying, she left the case on the ground like the musions she witnessed along her walk doing. Closed her eyes and began to play a tune. The music flowed into the evening sky as she played. The music came from her heart as she played for the people in the park. She heard them stopping and listening to her as she continued. Her vampire hearing could pick up the slight sound of coins being placed into her case. Once she finished the tune she was playing, and opened her eyes, the many people applauded her. Some asking for another song, she smiled and began to play another.

Mai continued to play till she noticed that the crowed was starting to dissipate with how late it was. She put the money she earned into a pouch on the case so that she could count it when she got home. And packed her violin away, and then began to walk home. Knowing that it would be dinnertime soon. She walked pass many ally ways and soon began to pick up the sound of footsteps.

Mai picked up the passé of her walking, when she did so did who ever were fallowing her. She turned the corner and ran right into someone she wasn't expecting to run into.

"Ouch." She said rubbing her nose as she looked at the person to apologize. Her jaw dropped when she saw that it was Yuma. And he looked madder then he did when she wanted to help him in the garden.

"You are in so much trouble Maikio!" He grounded out.

"Wow you actually noticed I wasn't in the house." She whispered more to herself then anyone.

"Ruki has a lecture for you once we get home." Yuma grabbed her wrist and started to pull her towards the house.

She knew it wasn't the place to yell at him for how she felt the last couple days. So she waited till they got back to the house and when the two entered, Ruki was waiting with Kou and Azuma in the welcoming hall.

"She was at the park Ruki." Yuma came to stand behind the eldest.

"Maikio, do you understand what could have happened?" Ruki began.

"Yes big brother." She answered.

"They why did you sneak out?" Kou asked.

"Why do you all care?" She asked with a hint of venom to her voice.

"W-what little sister…" Azuma asked.

"I asked why do you all care? I mean Yuma nearly bit my head off earlier when I was goanna ask if he wanted help with the garden. Ruki ignored me when I asked if I could barrow a book and read with him. Kou you where gone, Azuma was nowhere to be found. And heaven forbid Yuma see me talking to Shu. You all haven't been the same in a week! None of you actually realized that I needed to feed, which I still do! All you all have cared about this week is getting one up on the other males in this manor! Yui is nearly drained because none of the males in this bloody house actually care at the present moment. " She exploded, her voice ringing through entrance hall.

All her feelings about their behavior, how she felt lonely came tumbling out. Like she couldn't stop them at all. The tears started to stream down her face. They where going to lecture her about her leaving with out telling them, when they haven't paid any attention to her. So there she stood crying like a child would when they let everything out. She didn't notice that their argument brought the other occupants of the house out of the woodworkings.

"Aww the mouse is upset." Liatos voice sang over the banister.

Once she noticed this she pushed passed her shocked brothers and up the stairs. She held her head high as she passed the others and headed to her room. Once inside she locked the door and slide down the door to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest she began to cry harder. She felt the loneliest since she woke up to her brothers being there. She wasn't used to being alone, let alone ignored by those she loved. So when she was going to be lectured for going out when she didn't feel like she was wanted in the house she couldn't hold anything back with her brothers.

While she cried, Mai didn't realize she woke up Yui who was still resting on the bed. The older girl got up and sat next to her, wrapping her arm around Mai. Mai felt Yui gently pull her closer and let her cry one her shoulder till she had fallen asleep from crying so much.

**Yui's POV;**

Once the girl the Yui woke up to crying was asleep, she gently moved when her arm seemed to have fallen asleep as well. Yui smiled at the younger girl that was sleeping soundly. She had red cheeks from crying. Yui could see the girls fangs since she was sleeping with her mouth open. A soft nock on the door caused Mai to stir slightly but she stayed awake.

"Mai. Maikio, can I come in?" A voice sounded.

Yui was able to open the door a jar to see that it was Ruki standing there. He had a solume look on his face when he saw Yui had opened the door.

"Yui, may I come in?" He asked.

"Mai is asleep actually, but she is in an awkward sleeping place behind the door though." Yui whispered to Ruki.

"She's sleeping behind the door?" Ruki asked with concern on his face.

"Yes, I was going to try and move her to her bed before you showed up." Yui explained quietly not wanting to wake up Mai.

"May I come in? I can move her." Ruki asked.

"You may need to come through the window though." Yui thought.

"I can do that." Ruki said as she closed the door and walked to the balcony door to open it to find the man already there waiting for the door to be opened.

"Not sure why she locks every window and door to her room." Ruki spoke more to himself then to Yui.

"It may have been for my benefit." Yui said quietly as she watched the vampire walk over and pick up his sister.

Ruki gently laid her on the bed after Yui pulled the blankets down for him. Yui stepped away and placed her hand on the nob of the door.

"Well good night Ruki." She said gently as she walked out of the room. When she closed the door again, she found Yuma, Kou and Azuma standing there. They all had the same saddened look on their faces. Like they have done something wrong and felt guilty.

"Good night." She nodded to them and walked down the hall to her room.

Opening the door, she looked inside to see if any of the Sakamaki brothers where inside waiting for her. She sighed when none where inside. She walked in and locked the door before walking to get into her bed. Yui laid back down and darkness over took her quickly.


End file.
